


Some Memories Never Fade

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, photo album, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons look back on all their memories - stored within a single photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Memories Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of the year - just because I felt like my life needed more FS. Enjoy xo

Opening the photo album Jemma and Fitz settled down in their designated arm-chairs placing the book between. They shared a soft smile before they hand-in-hand opened the book together, both knowing that this might be the last time they ever did this. 

January 1998  
Jemma had checked her watch before noticing that she’d been was five minutes early. She’d brushed down her skirt and had tried to fix up her hair before holding her books tightly in her hand and she’d walked into her homeroom for the first time ever in high school. She had tried not to look at all the other girls staring at her. Just because she was a few years younger than them and had an ‘above ordinary’ dress sense had not meant that she’d been any different. Jemma had walked straight ahead, sitting down at the desk right in front of the teachers desk. She had heard the girls behind her talking about her but she had tried to ignore them. Suddenly she had felt presence beside her. She looked to her left and saw a boy. He smiled and introduced himself, his name was Fitz. Fitz and Jemma had hit it off quickly. They were both prodigies and had a love for science fiction. The girls behind Jemma had been shocked. They’d been jealous. They had snarked about how Jemma and Leo were ‘together’, and being pre-teens this had been a ‘big thing’. One girl had even taken out her camera and snapped a picture of them telling them that they were ‘the next big thing.’ Both Jemma and Fitz had blushed a bright red. The next day when Jemma had come into school and sitting on her desk was the photo of her and Fitz. She’d quickly picked it up and put it in her bag, knowing that that memory would mark the start of their friendship. 

Smiling at the thought of that memory, Fitz looked at the next photo and let out a small chuckle. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday and it had to be one of his favourite photos by far. 

March 2000  
Their chemistry teacher must have thought that they were still in primary school because the practicals that he gave them were so easy. Fitz looked to Jemma after he finished reading the method and gave her a sly grin. He knew that they could finish this experiment in under five minutes and to perfection so he thought he may aswell have some fun. The two of them finished the required experiment before they started messing about. They knew what experiment they were doing, it was meant to be a prank and should have only ended up in a small pop or bang to scare the class, but because they didn’t know the exact measurements the contents of the beaker practically blew up in their faces and it covered them with a non-toxic blue mixture. Jemma had the biggest grin on her face and Fitz couldn’t help but smile along with her. Coincidentally at that very moment the school photographer decided to step in. He was taking photos for the school paper. Jemma linked her arm over Fitz’s and gave a cheesy smile. Not only did they make the cover of the paper but they also got detention for a month, which didn’t go down too well with their parents at the time. 

Flipping the page the next photo brought back memories to both of them. Fitz more so because the day that photo was taken was the day Fitz realized that he felt something for Jemma. Something more than friendship. 

May 2005  
Together they had put their hands on the door knob. Slowly turning it before stepping in. This had been it, their new home. Together. While Jemma had done a check through the apartment loft to see that it wasn’t crawling with insects and was in reasonable condition Fitz sat down on the ground on what was going to be their living room, thinking. This was final, they were finally moving in with each other. After finished highschool and moving to go to university. There had been nothing more that Fitz wanted than to have Jemma with him the whole damn time. The furniture had been meaning to arrive soon but until then they had sat on the ground. Jemma came back in, camera in hand. She put it up and had told Fitz to smile, saying that this moment would be a good memory to keep one day. As the camera flashed Fitz had turned his head to place a kiss on Jemma’s cheek while she’d grinned towards the camera.

As Jemma flipped the page she looked at her hand. Fitz took her hand in his while lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Neither one of them said anything but they both knew what each other was thinking. Fitz brought Jemma’s hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss before placing it down. 

May 2012  
It had been such a cliche place to have a date. Fitz had taken Jemma to the local fair. They’d done what every couple would normally do; they had held hands while walking around, Fitz tried to show off by winning games and they even took a picture of them kissing at the top of the ferris wheel. As the night came to a close Jemma thought Fitz had been driving her home but instead he took her to the park. He had laid down a blanket and they watched the stars. Fitz, being as smart as ever, pointed out to Jemma all the stars and explained the story behind them. Fitz had let out a long breath of air before he’d pulled Jemma up from her lying position. He then had started making a long rambling speech about how they’d met and how he fell in love with her. Jemma had seen where this was going, she had even see him fumbling with the box behind his back, so she stopped him - and gave him the answer he wanted to hear. Yes. 

Fitz could see Jemma start to tear up as she saw the next picture. He tried to comfort her but he knew that he should just let her cry it out. Looking at the same picture he almost started to tear up as well. That day had changed his life. 

May 2015  
Squeezing her hand Fitz had encouraged Jemma as much as he could. He hadn’t known very much about childbirth but he had known had it was painful, and by the screams Jemma had been letting out, he didn’t doubt it. Jemma’s face had been all red, her legs propped up and the nurse had been telling her to keep pushing. Finally they’d heard a crying sound and Jemma’s legs dropped. The nurse had handed her a baby. A baby girl. Tears had started streaming down Jemma’s face and Fitz even shed a tear. The two of them had held their baby while the nurses had taken a picture. It had finally hit Fitz that he was a father. He had let out a laugh, breaking the silence in the room, but had soon been joined by Jemma’s. The two of them had lay on the hospital bed, holding the baby in their arms, smiling. 

Jemma closed the book. Her hands running over the quote on the cover. ‘Forever is made up of nows.’ When they bought it, it hadn’t meant anything, but now it meant more than everything. 80 years from when they’d first met, Fitz and Jemma were still strong and forever together. Jemma held up the polaroid camera which she had specifically brought with her. Placing it in front of her and Fitz they smiled and she clicked the shutter. The photo processed and Jemma slipped it inside the cover of the photo album. She took Fitz’s hand and told him that they’d be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
